Lightning Thief, Lightning Scar
by BeatleLoverGirl
Summary: When Percy Jackson and Harry Potter meet on a random day in Manhattan. T for mild swearing. Better than summary. I swear. Okay, maybe I shouldn't swear that. But I'll try my best, hoping that will be good enough. Short and confusing first chapter, but gets better. Percabeth, Hinny, and the works! The image, by the way, is by Digigirl-8th-kari on DeviantART.
1. Meetings and Coffee

Harry Potter smiled to himself as he walked casually down the street, staring at the muggle stores and cafés around him. He was visiting Manhattan over the summer with his friends. He was out on a walk on his own, though. He decided to stop for a drink. He entered the cafe and the air condition hit his face. Man, it was hot outside. He ordered for a coffee and sat down at a table in the corner. As he drank, he looked around the cafe.

Another boy entered with a girl. The boy had his back to him but he noted that he had messy black hair, not unlike his own mop of black upon his head. The girl next to him was laughing and talking with him. She had blonder curly hair and intimidating gray eyes. The boy said something to her and while she walked to the counter, he turned to face Harry.

The boys' eyes somehow met. They stared at each other, bright green orbs behind glasses meeting vibrant sea green ones. Harry stared at the boy in front of him. He looked oddly familiar. And realization struck him. The boy looked a lot like himself. The boy was looking at him, as well. His head cocked to one side, as if wondering, _who is this guy? _The boy was the first to speak. "Hey. I'm Percy Jackson."

_*ALTERNATIVE ENDING*_

_The girl came back and stood next to him. She followed his eyes and stared at Harry as well. She was the first to speak. "Percy… Who's that?" _

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I've ALWAYS FRIKKING ALWAYS wanted to read one of these. But i couldn't find a good one. (No offense to you all who have written HP/PJO crossovers, I'm was merely suggesting that they did not quite meet my expectations.) So I have written one myself. Oh BTW, they're both seventeen in this fic. :) REALLY sorry for the first chapter, but I needed a bit of a cliffhanger to get y'all hooked. NOT YAOI. JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR.**


	2. A Dragon in Manhattan

**They stared at each other, bright green orbs behind glasses meeting vibrant sea green ones. Harry stared at the boy in front of him. He looked oddly familiar. And realization struck him. The boy looked a lot like himself. The boy was looking at him, as well. His head cocked to one side, as if wondering, **_**who is this guy? **_**The boy was the first to speak. "Hey. I'm Percy Jackson."**

**This bit is kind of a mix of Harry and Annabeth's POV.**

Harry stared blankly up at the boy, and he realized that he was expecting Harry to introduce himself as well. "Harry." He said, holding out a hand. "Harry Potter." The boy, Percy, shook it firmly. He was on the muscular side, with tanned skin and a mischievous smile. Harry, on the other hand, was tall, pale but had a strong frame. They took each other in for a moment, and Percy's gaze landed on the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead. He raised his eyebrows. Harry shrugged.

The blonde girl was back now, but she hadn't noticed the tension between the two boys yet. She dragged him over towards Harry. "Excuse me, but, is it alright if we share this table?" she asked sweetly. She gestured to the other tables, which were somehow filled up in the past five minutes. "Um, sure…" Harry watched as the blonde girl cheerfully sat down and Percy sat next to her. She gave him a bright smile. "Thanks. I'm Annabeth." Harry nodded and tried to turn his attention back out the window.

He glimpsed Percy out of the corner of his eye, smiling and talking happily with Annabeth. Percy was watching him as well, though, he could see from the way he paused between conversations and took just a little bit longer than average to sip from his mug, or eat a bite out of the homemade cookies. Harry's eyes widened. "Is… Is that a blue cookie?" Percy gave him a cheeky grin, one not unlike Fred and George's. "Yup." He took a bite out of it. Annabeth laughed and pinched his cheek. "Ow, 'Nnabef, Not fweh I'mf eetinf!" Annabeth laughed again, and even Harry couldn't suppress a smile. Percy stared at him, looking surprised. "What?" Harry defended himself, wondering what he possibly could have done to pleasantly surprise the raven-haired teenager in front of him. "You smiled." he said bluntly. Harry rolled his eyes.

The boy was certainly likable, with a cheerful, laid back personality that Harry didn't have. He struck people as a quiet, cold person at first. When you got to know him, of course, he was plenty friendly and nice. But first impressions were like that. Annabeth noticed the electrical tension between them, not unlike when Jason and Percy first met, but more powerful. **(I'm not saying Harry is better than Jason- Actually, yeah I am, I prefer Harry over Jason, deal with it. :\ )** Annabeth watched nervously as the boys sized each other up, poised as if ready to whip out sword (Or wand) at a moment's notice.

"So, Percy Jackson." The boy with the glasses was the first to talk. Percy nodded. "Harry Potter." They paused, staring at each other. Annabeth couldn't see why there was so much rivalry all of a sudden. She looked from Percy to the boy, Harry, back and forth, back and forth. Then she noticed how similar their looks were. Both had disheveled black hair, and green eyes, although the other boy's eyes were more of a light green, while Percy's was, of course, a gorgeous sea green. The other boy was rather good looking, as well, too, though. They could have been brothers, maybe, if Percy wore glasses. Or maybe if the other boy didn't. But, anyway, coming back on track.

"I don't think I've seen you here before…" Percy said, holding his chin on a fist on the table. "Mm hmm. I'm from England." Harry said softly. He eyed Percy cautiously. "You look like you've been in the military since you were five." he muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. Percy glanced at him uncertainly, then turned back to Annabeth. The boy was absently fingering the scar on his forehead. Shaped like a lightning bolt. Annabeth smiled at the memory of her first quest with Percy, to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt. Percy seemed to notice her smiling absently at Harry, and frowned and poked her shoulder. "Wise Girl, Wise girl, Annabeth? Miss Chase?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood up. "We should be going." She glanced down at the boy again and said. "Thanks anyway, and bye." she dragged Percy out of there. "Why were you two so… hostile to each other?" Annabeth scolded Percy as she dragged the son of Poseidon away from the cafe. Percy shrugged. "I dunno." He gazed at the sky. "He reminds me a lot of Jason. He's powerful, you noticed that, didn't you?" Annabeth nodded weakly. "I don't think he's a demigod, though." He glanced back at the cafe.

**(And now the ACTION!)**

A sudden, echoing roar tore through the town. Annabeth and Percy snapped to attention immediately. "What in Hades-" Something that looked a lot like a giant dragon glided over the skyscrapers. "Wise Girl, is that a-" "A dragon?" Annabeth interrupted. "Yeah. Think so, anyway." Percy pulled out Riptide. "Well the we had better get rid of it, right?" Annabeth smirked and unstrapped her knife from her arm. "You're getting smarter, Seaweed Brain." Someone suddenly appeared beside them. "You two have time for flirting when there's a dragon loose?" Harry snapped. Percy stared at him blankly, and snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. "That's not a dragon… uh… it's an airplane." Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure. Later. After we get rid of that thing." He stalked straight after it.

Annabeth and Percy stared at each other, wide-eyed. "Mortal that can see through mist?" Percy asked. "Likely." Annabeth nodded, and the two ran after Harry.

…**. AND I cut it off here :) Ha. Am I freaking evil or what? But don't worry; I'll be back soon. May I remind you that Percy and Annabeth do not know that wizards exist just yet. Oh this gon be goooooood. XD See y'all soon. Oh, and review to make me happier? **


	3. Paranoia and Suspicion

**Annabeth and Percy stared at each other, wide-eyed. "Mortal that can see through mist?" Percy asked. "Likely." Annabeth nodded, and the two ran after Harry. **

**Well, they both are super-powerful main characters from some of the books of the century… -_- They're both leaders, have quite a weight on their shoulders, and I don't want Harry to have a peaceful life. Not sure what to do, I love them both, but I think they can be friends :3**

"Hey!" Percy yelled after Harry. "What are you- What-" Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket. Percy stared at it for a moment. "Is that a wooden stick? What? You're gonna play fetch with the dragon?" Percy hissed. Harry looked offended but he continued to stalk off. Percy stared at Annabeth. She was watching Harry carefully. "We'll stay with him, just in case, but I think he knows what he's doing." she said finally. Percy stared at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes. "I know… Trust me."

They crept after the ebony-haired boy. He approached the dragon, not showing his fear. He stared up at it, almost as if he were admiring it. He lifted the stick up and pointed it at the dragon, but he hesitated, then slipped the wand back in his pocket. "What?" Percy yelled. Harry instead held up a palm. "Accio Firebolt." and something long with a fuzzy tip flew towards him. He caught it in his hand neatly. "A broom." Percy snorted. He swung his leg over it and took off into the air, swishing straight towards the dragon. Percy stared, his eyes wide. "Did he just-" "Fly off into the sky on a broom?" Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "Percy, admit it, he's not a demigod, but obviously he's not completely mortal, either." she said.

The boy zipped with surprising agility, shooting small spells at the dragon, successfully distracting the it from the city. "I never thought I'd do this again since the Tri-wizard Tournament." he muttered under his breath, circling the dragon at a safe distance. However, what he was going to do with the hundred pound, fire-breathing mass of muscles and iron scales, Harry had no clue. Percy and Annabeth watched in horror as the dragon's tail narrowly missed the boy. "Well, we can't do nothing." Annabeth marched forward with her knife gripped tightly in her hand. Annabeth attacked with her unique skill of a greek warrior, Percy not long after her.

When Percy lifted his sword up, ready to swing it down on the monstrous dragon. "HEY!" A voice shouted from somewhere behind him. He glanced up to find Harry swooping straight at him. He yanked him up and plopped him on the broom behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" Percy snapped at him, irritated. Harry rolled his eyes and gripped his arm with one hand while steering carefully with the other. Percy glanced down to realize that the place he was standing moments ago had a large, burning crater in it. "Wait- ANNABETH!" Percy yelled, and looked around frantically.

He glimpsed a flash of bright red and Annabeth was swept off the ground by another guy on a broom. "What-" "Don't worry." Harry said gruffly. "That's my mate Ron. He's got her." Percy stopped struggling and resorted to glaring instead. "Don't touch her!" he snapped at the red-headed boy, Ron, when he helped her onto the broom. "I have my own gal, mate, relax." he smirked and Annabeth, teasingly placed her hands around his waist while Percy fumed. "In case you've forgotten, there's still a dragon loose on the city…" Percy mumbled. The brooms moved fast. "Ready, Ron?" Harry called. Ron nodded quickly and the two fanned out in front of the beast. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at the dragon.

While Harry pointed his wand ready, as if prepared to shoot the dragon at a moment's notice. "_Homenum Revelio_!" Ron yelled from somewhere about two streets away. The blue-eyed boy scanned the streets nearby and turned to Harry. "All clear." Harry nodded and pointed straight toward the dragon. Percy heard him say, "_Incarcerous._" before the broom zoomed around and around the dragon, and the dragon fell over, tied in invisible bonds. Harry landed neatly on the ground, but Ron stumbled a bit, causing Annabeth to slide off. "Eep!" she yelped as she hit the ground.

Percy was at her side in an instant. "Annabeth! You okay? He didn't do anything did he, Wise Girl?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You are so obsessively protective sometimes." she laughed, ruffling his hair. "I'm fine." Harry turned to Ron. "How'd you find me so fast?" Ron laughed. "Hermione knew exactly where you were." Harry rolled his eyes. "Glad she's my friend, not my enemy." he muttered. "What should we do with that?" he nodded towards the dragon. "Bill might like 't." Ron suggested. "…And Fleur _will _hate 't." Harry muttered. grinned and turned to the two demigods.

"Do you happen to have a cell? Those small ones that you muggles carry everywhere…?" Ron rambled. Annabeth stared at him confused. She glanced at Percy. he shrugged back. Harry laughed and placed a hand on his forehead. "I suggest you start calling them _people_, Ron, and they're cell-_phones._" Annabeth laughed and pulled out her cell phone. "Here." Ron fumbled with it for a minute, before finally getting getting the right number. " 'ey, 'Mione?" Ron smiled into the phone. "Could you bring Ginny and get here real quick? …Uh huh, yeah. Y'know the cafe near the movie theater we went yesterday? Brooms would be good. 'kay." He hung up and tossed it back to Annabeth.

"I reckon you haven't fought a dragon before yet?" Ron tried to make friendly conversation. He had noticed, like Annabeth, the hostile tension between Percy and Harry. "We didn't need your help-" "No, we actually haven't, but we've fought many monsters before." Annabeth explained while Percy pouted and glared at the ground. An awkward silence spread as the four teenagers stared at each other blankly. They were saved from having to make small talk by Ginny and Hermione streaking around the corner on Ginny's broom and slamming straight into Percy from behind him. "Harry, we were so worried!" Hermione shrieked as she gripped Percy's arm. "What were you thinking!" Ginny wailed, also attached to his arm.

Annabeth burst out laughing. Ginny and Hermione stared at her. "Who are-" "Get off me!" Percy yelped from under the two girl's grasps. "Harry-" Ginny stared in surprise down at the boy. "You're not Harry!" she gasped. "No, I believe my name is not Harry." He said sarcastically as the two girls leapt away from him. "But you- look like- behind- hair… " Hermione stuttered. She gaped at him. True enough, from the back, the two looked practically identical. Harry laughed. "I'm right here, y'know." He fell over as Ginny and Hermione attacked him. "You crazy- stupid-" Ginny muttered angrily as she whacked Harry over and over. "Ow, OW!" He whined and shielded himself, still grinning.

When the girls were done, Harry stood up, still laughing, and said, "Ginny, Hermione, this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth…" he paused. "Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said, holding out a hand. Hermione shook it. Ginny smiled at Percy. He smiled uncertainly back. Annabeth gave him a whack. "Uh… hi." he mumbled. Hermione grinned. She tried to give Ron a whack but ended up hitting his shoulder. "Darn." she muttered, when Ron gave her a bemused look. "Well this is a bit confusing." Hermione said loudly. "Why don't we discuss this a bit somewhere?"

Annabeth nodded. "It is really strange. There is nothing in the history of our Camp when we meet people who are…" she paused. "Neither demigods or mortals." "We've never met people who weren't either muggles or wizards, either." Ginny said. "Wait," Percy held up a hand. "How do we know we can trust them?" He turned to Annabeth. "We're outnumbered, they're suspicious," -At this Ron gave a sigh of exasperation- "…and when we're treated like this, usually we're attacked again."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Call your friends, then." Ginny said before Harry could say anything. "It would be easy, then, no?" Percy stared at her for a moment, then turned to Annabeth. She nodded. "Do you guys know if there's a fountain around here somehwere-" Hermione pulled out her wand. "Aguamenti." A stream of water shot out of her wand and created a wall of water. Percy quickly disguised it as best as he could with Mist. "Warn us next time you do that fairy stuff!" he yelped. "Fairy stuff?!" Hermione looked offended. "Yeah, whatever."

Annabeth pulled out a drachma. "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, Show us Thalia Grace." The water clouded and a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes appeared. "Oh, hey, Annie!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, do you think you can kind of turn the screen for me please?" Percy flicked his wrist and the screen of water flipped around. "Whoa!" Thalia disappeared form the screen, then reappeared, a hand on her forehead. "I, cannot get used to that." she muttered. Her eyes widened when she saw the four teens. "Demigods?" Thalia's question was directed at Annabeth. "No." Harry said. Thalia stared blankly at him. "Is it just my imagination or is that a smarter version of Percy?" "HEY!" Percy pouted. Thalia laughed. "I'm kidding." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You coming or what?" Thalia paused. "What?" "Oh, pssht," Annabeth laughed. "I was going to ask if you were gonna come over, because we're kinda outnumbered here, and Mr. Paranoid insists so." Thalia smirked. "Percy asked me to kick butt for him? Sure!" And she swiped through the connection.

"Wait," Annabeth stopped Hermione from cutting off the water spray. "One more person." Hermione nodded. " 'nnabeth?" "Hey Nico!" The dark haired, black eyed boy grinned. " 'sup?" He stared blankly at the four teens behind Annabeth. "New demigods? They look awfully old…" "We've only just gotten of age, we ain't that old!" Ron snapped. Nico seemed startled. "So why'd you IM me, then?" he turned back to Annabeth. "You're gonna have to come over here, with outnumbered." Nico's eyes widened. "What? Is it an attack? Something wrong?" Annabeth shook her head and pointed over her shoulder at the Harry Potter and Co.. "Oh." Nico rolled his eyes. "I'll be right there, just a sec." and he swiped through the connection as well.

"Are you satisfied?" Harry asked Percy. He nodded. Annabeth checked her watched. "They should be here in about 5… 4… 3… 2…"

**AND **

**Cut off here. Whoo! Long chapter!**

**I know I'm spending too much time on the introduction between the characters, and the climax will come later, so, thanks for reading!**


	4. Questions, Blue Cookies, and Confusion

**OHMGOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ALL THE REVIEWS! 20!? 3 3!1!one!11! :D And yeah, my idea bunny escaped from my brain cage somehow. Can't find it. It'll come back soon, though. Oh and yeah, i did make Percy and Harry look a bit too similar, but i couldn't help myself, they seem to be alike in so many different ways, and not just looks, either. Also, Percy might be OOC (I've started reading the series over trying to get his character straight. I seem to have gotten him as a sarcastic, stupid and immature- Oh wait, that is kinda Percy). Deal with it. I want to introduce them to stuff so yeaaaah I apologize if the chapter may be a teensy bit boring. (I've started rereading the books, just to try and get my knack of writing Harry back. I seem to have gotten used to writing Harry as an antisocial grump kid like pffft what i can't even xD -_-) So this is kinda AU, I guess, but they're seventeen and still in school! IF I SAY SO THEY ARE COZ THIS IS MY WORLD**  
**Percy Jackson and The Olympians © Rick Riordan**  
**Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling**  
**(I forgot to do this last time heh)**

_"Are you satisfied?" Harry asked Percy. He sounded annoyed, like they'd wasted time on something trivial. Percy looked just as irritated. He nodded. Annabeth checked her watched. "They should be here in about 5… 4… 3… 2…"_

"1." "OOF!" Ron was sprawled on the ground with a very surprised looking Thalia on top of him. She gland down at the fiery haired boy on the floor underneath her. She grinned. "I aimed right, then?" she asked Annabeth, who sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, and Percy just barely stifled his laughter. Harry stared at her like she was some kind of alien. "Apparation?" Harry leaned down and helped the skinny red-head boy up. "Hermione, isn't Apparation only possible for magic folk?" Ignoring this, Ron grumbled."Watch where you're… dropping, lady! I thought I was gonna be paralyzed!" Thalia rolled her eyes like it was Ron who was being the idiot. "Oh please. Such a whiner. Who's he then?" She asked, turning towards Annabeth.

"Ron Weasley, I think…?" she turned to Harry for confirmation. He gave her a nod. "And that's Harry Potter," she said, gesturing to the ebony haired boy. "And Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley." Ginny held out a hand stiffly. Thalia took it and shook it firmly, giving her signature smirk, her electric blue eyes shining. "Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Zeus." The red haired girl paused, as if unsure how to take this information. "Oh, right, you guys aren't demigods." Thalia said. "We're wizards-" Harry was cut off by Hermione. "-And witches," Harry grinned. "Right. We're wizards, and Hermione and Ginny here are witches-" Harry was cut off again, this time by Ron. "And we're kind of a big deal." Ginny laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry sighed. "Anyway, this is the first time we've ever met anyone who isn't, you know, either magic folk or muggle." Percy pulled on Annabeth's sleeve. "Translation, please."

Everyone chuckled, and even Hermione managed an amused smile. "Well, it's the first time for us, too, to meet someone who isn't a monster, a god, a demigod, or a mortal. …Or are you mortals?" Annabeth explained. Harry frowned in thought. "We're very human, if that's what you mean…" Percy tugged on Annabeth's sleeve again. "So what's a muggle? Is that, like, a type of mug?" "No, Percy," Thalia said, slowly, as if she were talking to a three-year-old. And she might as well have been. "I think they mean people who aren't either witches or wizards. Ron smiled. "Oh good, you seem to be a lot smarter than that bundle of sunshine." he said sarcastically, gesturing oh-so-subtly at Percy. Percy scowled at the ground. Another awkward silence lapsed between the teens, mostly just to taking in each other, to analyze and size each other up. "What's that?" Thalia broke the silence suddenly, causing Percy to jump. Harry pulled out his wand. "It's my wand." Thalia made a funny face. "I'm sorry, I'll just turn around for a moment and…" She turned around and burst out laughing. Percy grinned too, and Annabeth placed a hand on her forehead.

Harry stared in what can only be surprise and maybe slight embarrassment. "What?" Thalia gasped. A/N Ahem, perverted joke xD excuse me. "Pffffft, hahaha-" she was cut off when a figure plopped down in the middle of them, appearing out of the shadows of the stores. "Whoo! Not late, am I?" A dark haired boy shook his hair out of his eyes and looked around. "No?" Annabeth chuckled and pulled him over towards her. "This is Nico Di'Angelo-" Nico butt in. "Son of Hades, also known as Ghost King, sometimes." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Right. Enough of introductions." Ginny said, clapping her hands. "I think we should discuss this situation, because I haven't read it in a single book yet, nothing about non magic folk who can still do magic." she eyed Percy warily as she said this. "Unless, it's wandless magic…" She took a breath. "But that is said to take many years of experience and well…" she glanced at the boy in front of him "What? I don't look like the type to be good at that sort of stuff?" Ron stepped forward. "To be honest, not at all."

Harry cut between them. "Alright, this isn't working. We need to get this confusion figured out. For Christ's sake, this needs to be discussed! What about we sit down somewhere and get this settled?" Annabeth Thalia shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me! I vote we go to Percy's house!" Percy glared at her. "What? I miss Sally's cookies!" Nico piped up at that. "Oh yes, Sally makes amazing blue cookies!" Ron looked appalled. "Blue cookies?" "Just food coloring." Annabeth said quickly. "What's-" He stopped from a jab to the ribs from Hermione. "That sounds great, thank you, but only if all of us are alright with it…" she said, calmly. "Doesn't matter as long as I get those cookies." Nico said cheerfully. "I second that!" Thalia crowed. Ginny shrugged and Harry and Ron glanced at each other, then at Hermione, then nodded. "We're fine anywhere, really."

Annabeth turned to Percy. "How about you? It's your house, and it's your decision…" Percy crossed his arms. "I'm usually mister nice guy here but I'm not letting strangers into our house, especially not if they have the slightest chance of being a monster!" Percy said defiantly. "No cookies?" Nico asked, pouting. "No." Percy said, but still, his mouth watered at the thought. "Let's just go to a cafe nearby." Harry nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." "We'd be uncomfortable somewhere where we have a disadvantage, anyway." Ginny said cooly. In silent agreement, they traipsed down the street and into the nearest Starbucks. Ron was still looking around as if everything fascinated him, which Percy found both amusing and suspicious at the same time.

They all sat down with drinks, and awkwardly stared at each other. "This isn't working very well." Hermione frowned. "We've never heard of there being children of the gods… or them being so… young." Ron chuckled at the last bit. Annabeth knit her eyebrows in thought. "I'm not sure. As far as we know, there are no such thing as wizards or witches in the Greek Mythological world." "But," Hermione said, frowning, "We aren't talking about your world. We're talking about ours." Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Somehow that made all the sense in the world and none at the same time." Percy frowned. "Did it? Not to me." "We could ask Chiron about this…" Nico suggested. "Or Rachel…" Percy mumbled. "What about Apollo?" Thalia proposed. "God of Prophecies and the truth, you know…" Percy rolled his eyes. "That's just because you think Apollo is hot." "I'm a hunter, Perce." Thalia grumbled.

"We could ask Dumbledore's portrait…" Ron offered. "Oh yes, Dumbledore would know!" Hermione said. "I mean, the Hogwarts Library was the best, but I'm sure the Ministry of Magic would have at least one paragraph in one book about this situation!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, you can't find all knowledge in books." "I know that!" Hermione squeaked, bristling in indignance. "But it's likely there would be good information!" Ginny looked confused, but Annabeth nodded at this. "Information is not knowledge." Percy stared at her blankly. "What does that have to do with this?" Hermione and Annabeth snapped at him at the same time. "Everything!" Percy jumped back, wide eyed, and some people shot them dirty looks. "Let's keep it down, bookworms." Ron muttered. "That's an Albert Einstein quote, isn't it." Harry murmured. "Yes." Annabeth said, looking surprised. "Ha! So he is a smarter version of Percy!" She paused. "And… well, skinnier… more mature… and paler… much more mature… and quieter… and did I mention mature?" Percy sighed. "About three times, Thalia."

"This still isn't working. We're not trying to compare each other. This is a crazy, fucked up mess we've gotten ourselves into, and we've got to sort it out!" Ginny said, quieting them down instantly. "Oh, and excuse my language." She huffed. Harry smiled and slid his hand over hers. "Ginny is right, though… This needs to be sorted out." Harry frowned. "So far all we know is that none of us has every heard of each other before. We can ask each other questions… That might end up being useful." Nico grinned, slightly hyped up from the chocolate muffin and iced chocolate drink he'd just eaten. "Let's play twenty questions!" He quieted down, though, when Thalia whacked him over the head. "Actually, Twenty Questions doesn't sound like a bad idea." Hermione said gently. "It could help us get this settled, you know, without anyone getting hurt. Surely, we wouldn't want that. Not with muggles about, certainly not."

"Anything to get rid of the confusion. It's driving me crazy." Percy said. "Sounds good." Harry shrugged. "Alright then, who starts?"

**AND THIS IS WHERE IT ENDSSSS MWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ahem, sorry. But it is. This is where it ends. So you're gonna have to be patient for the next chapter! I've written it out and am editing it, but I won't be active for another while just coz i'm lazy and yeaaaah. so bye, guys, till next time!**


End file.
